hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny
Danny is one of the five current members of Hollywood Undead. Bio Danny is one of the current vocalists for Hollywood Undead, replacing Deuce since early 2010. He began to tour with them prior to his official introduction to the band in mid-2008, filling in for Deuce while he was absent. His favorite song from Day of the Dead is War Child, mostly because of the live performances. Masks ;Desperate Measures Danny was touring with the band since mid-2008. On tours, he wore a gold mask with black paint splatter on it. ;American Tragedy When he joined the band, Danny's mask was metallic gold with a Latin cross on the left eye. The right side of the mouth also had a small, hardly noticeable grin. ;Notes from the Underground Danny's mask is similar to his old mask. It's still gold but less metallic. The Latin cross appears to be inverted and is made of bullet casings. The bullets are 6.5 Grendel. The darkening splatter has returned and it varies in color. The right side of the mouth still has the grin, but it's more noticeable now. ;Day of the Dead Danny's mask is now covered with a golden chainmail making it hard to distinguish its facial features. Underneath the chainmail, the mask is black with a cross painted with bright gold around its left eye. The molding seems to be less angular and more rounded compared to the previous mask, although the mouth is hard to see, it also retains some of its aesthetic features. The strap used to fasten it to Danny's head also seems to have a chainmail aesthetic. It also seems that the masks represent a burlap sack that was used to put on somebody's head before execution. Danny first mask.png Danny AT mask.png Danny NFTU mask.png Danny DOTD mask.png Featured in 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' *''Been to Hell'' *''Bullet'' (background vocals) *''Comin' in Hot'' *''Coming Back Down'' *''Gangsta Sexy'' *''Glory'' *''Hear Me Now'' *''I Don't Wanna Die'' *''Le Deux'' *''Levitate'' *''Lights Out'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''Mother Murder'' *''My Town'' *''Pour Me'' *''S.C.A.V.A.'' *''Street Dreams'' *''Tendencies'' 'Notes from the Underground' *''Another Way Out'' *''Believe'' *''Dead Bite'' *''Delish'' *''From the Ground'' *''I Am'' *''Kill Everyone'' *''Lion'' *''Medicine'' *''New Day'' *''One More Bottle'' *''Outside'' *''Pigskin'' *''Rain'' *''Up in Smoke'' *''We Are'' 'Day of the Dead' *''Dark Places'' *''Day of the Dead'' *''Disease'' *''Does Everybody in the World Have to Die'' (background vocals) *''Fuck the World'' *''Gravity'' *''Guzzle, Guzzle'' *''How We Roll'' *''Let Go'' *''Live Forever'' *''Save Me'' *''Sing'' *''Take Me Home'' *''Usual Suspects'' *''War Child'' Gallery ;Unmasked Daniel Murillo.png Danny03.jpg Danny04.jpg ;American Tragedy Danny05.jpg Danny08.jpg ;Notes from the Underground Danny06.jpg Danny07.jpg ;Day of the Dead Danny01.jpg Danny02.jpg Trivia *He used to be the lead singer of a band called Lorene Drive, who went on hiatus shortly after Danny joined HU. The band announced in late 2012 that a new album was in progress and that he would be returning, but all information about their hiatus ending has been deleted since. *He has stated that his top three songs on American Tragedy are My Town, Hear Me Now, and, I Don't Wanna Die. However, he said it was hard to decide as he loves all of the songs. * He has a tattoo on his left arm that says American Tragedy. *He has a 'Theresa' tattoo on his left wrist. * He has a tattoo saying Scarlet on his left side of his head which is a name of his daughter. *He runs a clothing line called Danny Rose Supply. *He was on American Idol Season 9 but left to join the band. *He graduated Los Angeles Music Academy College of Music. *His Twitter account is "Danieldrive". *His Instagram account is "danny_rose_murillo". *His brother Rueben is the one you see in a clip getting knocked over in a chair during the blood in blood out tour which was previously thought to be Danny Category:Hollywood Undead Members